


Screw you, ship haters: the essay

by eikomeiko



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29819625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eikomeiko/pseuds/eikomeiko
Summary: Why are you so salty?
Kudos: 3





	Screw you, ship haters: the essay

**Author's Note:**

> Expressing my anger. Some people never learn. Also fuck dr YouTube everyone with half a brain hates dr YouTube 👹

The theme of Danganronpa is basically Junko ( or in Drv3's case Tsumugi & team danganronpa ) forcing teenagers to kill each other and get killed for the sake of despair or something,   
am I right or am I right? 

That's one of the reasons why I find writing this such a pain ( Himiko synpath moment )   
But that's besides the point. 

I suppose some of you pissbabies still can't manage to get that through your thick skulls. 

THIS GAME IS NOT ABOUT ROMANCE. I'm not saying you can't ship anyone, but disliking ships just because 'they won't work together' is a bunch of horse.   
They're in a killing game for the love of whatever you believe in... ofc they're not gonna make out or go out on dates or something. Some of you expect literal teenagers to act like saints in a killing game In an unknown place with a talking bear. Pull yourself together or I will do it for you 😈

Now that that's clear, let's get to the point.

Ur invalid. My ship is better than yours.   
I'm saying this because I genuinely think so.

Disagreeing with me is a crime and If you don't ship Bandaid I'm doxxing you. I literally don't care anymore. I bet all those creators ( kids 🙄 ) of gacha kokichi angst videos watch the fandom slowly die and think "hmmm I wonder whose fault that is...🤔" 

I think I gave myself a stroke reading the last three paragraphs. Anyways can yalls tell i was being sarcastic or do I need to spell it out for you? 

"Uh ughh ew I literally HATE that ship so fucking much!!!!👹!!! Nice art tho" 

Is NOT a compliment 

"What do you mean you dislike *ship*?? But that's my comfort ship you're not allowed to hate it!!!" 

Is NOT an argument 

"Oh you ship *ship*, huh? Bruh I've never heard of it. I literally don't get it and they're so bad and won't work at all but I respect" 

Is NOT a respectful thing to say 

"Oh you like *ship*? What do you mean they're your biggest comfort ship?? They have NO interaction :/" 

Is NOT a valid thing to hate on a ship for

"*doxxes you in a discord server*"

Is NOT a valid and respectful...huh whatever?? Why would you doxx someone over a ship? Get a life 

Seriously!!!!!   
If ships were based on interaction there will be like 4 ships in the fandom ( not counting the protag ones bc of the FTEs ). And the whole point of shipping is putting two characters who will work well in a healthy relationship. 

Of course, I understand some of their pov, like shipping characters with little to no interaction like Gonta and Korekiyo, but I still like it and respect people who do because I can see them working. 

So Grow the f up!! 

Literally NO ONE asked for your opinion.   
NO ONE asked about your ships.   
Not everything is about you! 

It's completely fine and valid to dislike/hate some ship but commenting hate on people's posts that actually like that ship is uncalled for and only makes you seem like an asshole. If hating on people's comfort ships/characters is what you do on a daily then please get a life. 

Also, shipping characters of the opposite gender with characters who are homosexually-coded (?) Isn't always a bad thing ( let me explain pls )  
Let's say someone ships girls with Kokichi and Nagito, or someone ships a guy with Tenko. Shipping stuff like that is okay as long ad you don't claim they're straight!!   
Because they're homosexual coded, thinking of them as straight will not only make you "homophobic" and "gay erasure" in the eyes of the fandom but the fandom will also curb stomp you.   
Speaking from experience.   
( not to me but to a mutual ) 

Also, shipping cross game is valid too. Im not too big on it but I have one cross game ship so I understand what it's like. Some people are so butthurt over this it's funny. Like if the UTDP universe doesn't matter and shouldn't be acknowledged then why did Kodaka "waste" his time putting it in the game???

Alsoooo, shipping rarepairs is valid AS FUCK. like, If you ship ships like Leolestia, Irunaga, or Ounaga you ARE SO VALID AND RESPECTED ( by me at least )   
There are no rules that say you can't ship rarepairs, and you shouldn't let some pissbabies on the internet make you feel bad for what you find comfort in! As long as it's not toxic ( in any way such as p3dophilia, inc3st, or 4buse, cuz the fandom will curb stomp you ). You're valid and I love you.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, respectful people! 💗  
> The rest of you...🙄 thank ig...


End file.
